


Prove Me Wrong

by jaeminah



Series: Random nomin prompts [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Figuring Yourself Out, Fluff, Happy Ending, JaeMin, M/M, Nomin AU, a mess, i wrote it at 3am so its a mess, jeno - Freeform, markhyuck if you squint, nomin, pure fluff, slight angst I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminah/pseuds/jaeminah
Summary: "prove me wrong""maybe i will"a nomin au about one confused boy and another one who doesn't think before he speaks.





	Prove Me Wrong

jeno always had an idea about how his life would look. he comes from a wealthy family who loved him. he actually, compared to his peers, liked going to school. he liked himself, he was caring, a bit funny and witty. he had this amazing girlfriend who was also really funny, pretty and everything he would ever want. his grades are almost perfect. he was to grow up, go to a respected university somewhere around half of the world, get a good job with a good income, get married and have kids. something along those lines at least.

his life was great truly. but something was itching inside of him. there was some small part, a tiny tiny cell there inside of him telling him to do something else. to go outside of the expectations his parents had of him. although he would ignore it. why would he change something? everything was great, right? well that was at least what he was telling himself. it is what is repeated in his head. everything is great, ignore it. but somewhere along the once tiny part of himself had grown bigger.

the first time he noticed it was when he was sitting with his parents and his girlfriend, eating dinner on a friday. he was seated around their big dinner table under the nice chandelier who was inherited through their family. he spaced out of the discussion about how the stocks were going, a conversation that usually would be of interest to jeno, and looked around him. this was his life. he looked at his girlfriend, hina. his pretty girlfriend. he imagined his future with her. how would their house look like? how would their kids be? but nothing showed up. no matter how much he tried, he just couldn’t imagine him self watching her walking down the altar to him. he shook his head at the thought. get it together jeno. his father noticed and asked about school was going.  
back to reality it was.

the second time was in school, he was seated next to his close friend mark during math. mark was actually one year older than jeno but he moved from canada in the middle of semester and ended up having to move back one year. he looked around the room, there was some new people in this class. his eyes quickly scanned the new people and he almost choked on the banana milk he was drinking when he came to the last new guy. he as lighter brown hair, big warm eyes and was smiling at something his friend was saying. jeno did not know what happened, he felt himself try to breathe again, which he had stopped doing apparently.  
“are you okay bro?” mark asked, worried.  
jeno could just nod and try to smile back at mark because he honestly did not trust his voice. the entire lesson jeno had this weird lump in his throat. he could barely answer when his teacher asked him a question because the guy with the light brown hair turned around and stared straight at jeno. it really wasn’t a big deal because so did the rest of the class. but when jeno and this random guys eyes meet, jeno felt something crawl in his stomach. something he rarely felt. it felt like he was on a rollercoaster. he felt his cheeks burn and all he could mutter was.  
“i feel sick” and with that he ran out of the room and straight to the bathroom. but as soon as he had calmed down the feeling was gone. he felt empty. jeno when up to the sink and stared himself in the mirror. everything is great. went on repeat in his head again.

jeno was popular to put it quite frankly, his math incident had spread quickly over school and soon theories started spreading. but jeno just insisted that he had eaten something weird.  
“so jeno you feeling better?” mark asked as the sat down around their lunch table. some of their friends were there as well. jisung and renjun also looked up from their lunches, equally worried about their friend.  
“yes i’m fine, my mom made me try some weird sea food thing yesterday so it was probably just that” he smiled and tried to play it off because he did not know what else to say, he himself did not know what happened, how could he then be expected to explain it?  
they all shrugged it off and went back to their convo about the crazy party last weekend and jeno could relax a bit.  
that until mark tensed up and followed something or rather someone with his eyes.  
renjun nudged his side.  
“mark stop staring its creepy”  
and mark looked away blushing and then after around 3 seconds went back to staring.  
jeno did not have to look to know who we was staring at. donghyuck. his long time crush.  
“why don’t you just ask him out. you know he likes you back” jisung inquired into the conversation.  
“i don’t know, it's just scary” mark said and kept on staring past jeno’s head a bit to the left.  
“he probably thinks you staring so intensely is scarier” jeno said playfully and finally mark broke his stare and instead glared at jeno. who just shrugged with a smirk playing on his lips. mark looked around to the others bewildered and they just nodded to confirm jeno’s statement.  
“you know what fine then” mark said and stood up. 

 

-

so now mark and donghyuck were officially dating. everything was great about it. mark was happy and smiling all of the time. just one problem. donghyuck was friends with ‘the guy’, who jeno now knew was named jaemin and now mark wanted to invite them to sit at their table. jeno was not against the idea. theoretically it was a good move from mark to introduce his friends to donghyuck but then again mark did not know that jeno has totally forbid himself from even looking in jaemin’s way. jeno just couldn’t bring himself to tell mark either. he was so happy, so so happy, he cannot ruin that because he was a mess for no reason at all. everything is great, ignore it. lunch came around. mark was basically bouncing in his seat. renjun and jisung was seated next to jeno and were also happy because they get to make new friends. jeno’s heart was beating so hard he was genuinely surprised that they did not hear it.  
“hi donghyuck” mark suddenly half screamed and woke jeno up from his very thorough inspection of the broccoli on his plate. donghyuck waved and sat down next to mark, half on the bench and half on mark and kissed his cheeks to which mark just blushed. this left the only vacant seat to be right in front of jeno. he tried to not look up and meet jaemins eyes as he sat down but he ended up doing it anyways. 

-

in conclusion he probably shouldn’t have. the rest of the lunch he was invested in a conversation with jaemin. they talked about everything, it was just so easy. he was baffled of how much cartoons this kid had seen. he knew everything about his favourite characters and and they spent half of the time discussing different plots. they got along well. everything was going great and the sneaking feeling of the rollercoaster slowly made it back into his stomach everytime jaemin meet his eyes or he laughed. but this time it felt nice, it felt so comfortable, it felt great. he suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to be meet with his girlfriend, he felt guilty for some reason when she smiled at him like everything was normal.  
“hey babe”  
“hi” jeno squeaked.  
“hina! great that you’re here. donghyuck this is hina, jeno’s girlfriend. hina this is donghyuck”  
jeno’s stomach dropped with marks words. girlfriend, jeno’s girlfriend. he heard hina’s high pitched voice continue to talk to donghyuck and he turned around to be meet with jaemin’s eyes, filled with doubt. jaemin raised one of his eyebrows as he looked at jeno. jeno just looked down. 

some weeks had gone by, jeno and jaemin had grown closer. jaemin would be lying if it he would say that it didn’t feel like more than friends with jeno. whenever they spent time together outside of school they would watch movies and cuddle or go on study dates with coffee and jeno’s messy notes. a few times they have been out on long walks talking about practically anything. playing in the leaves or just swinging at some playground somewhere. they hold hands a lot, jeno is a really clingy friend but jaemin had grown to love it. jaemin had first thought that it was just how jeno treated all of his friends but then after spending some time with jeno at lunch he realised that something was off with him and jeno. he had meet jeno’s parents and he loved them and they seemed to like him too. everything was great but something was a bit off.

after about two months jaemin started to see a pattern, him and jeno would spend the first 30 minutes of lunch laughing and joking around. then hina would come up to their table and jeno would go quiet. it was generally something that happened whenever someone brought up hina. jeno’s eyes would lose their sparkle, he would look smaller. this was only seen by people that really knew jeno, that really paid attention. jaemin would like to think that he fit into both of those categories.

today obviously wasn’t an exception, jaemin looked up at hina when she eventually came up to their table. she was pretty he thought, of course jeno would like her or? jaemin then looked back down on jeno and saw him staring down at his empty plate. compared to jeno two minutes ago this was an entirely different person. jaemin pouted, jeno looked almost scared and it was obvious that it has something to do with his girlfriend. the rest of the lunch after hina had left jaemin spent talking to jisung and renjun although always giving jeno some worried looks when he time after time spaced out and didn’t laugh along with his friends. the first bell rang and they started packing up their things. jeno was about to leave for his english class when he felt a small thug at the hem of his sleeve. jaemin.  
“hey jeno, are you okay?” jaemin asked walking really close to jeno, jeno smiled, jaemin really care d about him. he felt his heart start beating quicker and the voice in his head everything is great, ignore it. once again quieted down, almost gone.  
“i’m fine i guess” jeno responded not sure of what to say as the walked together out of the cafeteria.  
“jeno people that say i guess after they say something most likely does not mean the first thing they said” jaemin said kind of intentionally bumping his shoulder into jenos  
“i don’t know jaemin, i just have a lot on my mind” jeno tried to make it seem like it made sense but he didn’t really know if anything made sense in his life anymore as his hand found jaemins and he intertwined their fingers without sparing it a thought.  
“like the relationship you're hostage in?” as soon as the words left jaemins mouth he wished with all his power that he hadn’t said it. jeno was equally as surprised as he was left without a response, it had completely taken him off guard, was it that obvious?  
“oh my god i’m sorry-“ jaemin started to speak again but jeno interrupted him.  
“no it’s fine, but i am not hostage in my relationship” he said trying to keep a straight face.  
“it kind of seems like it” jaemin said because at this point he had already said it, might as well go the entire way.  
“well i’m not.” jeno said.  
“c’mon you seem miserable whenever she’s around” jaemin said and used his hold of jenos hand to stop both of them and make jeno face him.  
“jaemin i- i don’t know” jeno stuttered because he really couldn’t lie while looking into jaemins eyes.  
“i know how it can be. but i know for a fact that you don’t feel that way about her, it is so painfully obvious.”  
“i love her” jeno said with a small voice looking down.  
“jeno look at me” jaemins hand found kenos chin along with the words he forced jeno to look at him.  
“you don’t” he then continues when he made sure that jeno looked him in the eye again. something snapped in jeno when his eyes meet jaemins  
“prove me wrong” jeno said and let the words bounce against the walls in the now empty corridor.  
jaemin looked deep into jenos eyes trying to figure out what he is indicating. he found nothing but the feeling that jeno is daring him to do something. jeno raised his eyebrow a bit and laid one of his hands on the arm that was still holding jenos face squeezing it a bit making jaemin come even closer to jeno than before.  
“maybe i will” jaemin mumbled and without thinking he grabbed jeno’s face with his other hand and kissed him. the kiss was quick. but for jeno is was enough to feel something. something he never had before. he felt the part that was itching him to do something disappear. he no longer heard the voice in his head. everything was jaemin, everything felt right for once. he needed more. jeno leaned in again and kissed jaemin again, just for good measure. jaemin responded to the kiss and let his hands fall to jenos waist and jeno wrapped his arms around jaemins neck.

the kissing lasted for about 5 minutes until jaemin pulled apart from jeno who now was pushed up against the lockers.  
“i think i proved my point” he breathed out almost in a whisper, jenos face still close enough for him to hear. jeno nodded and a beautiful smile spread over his lips and as always it made it up to his eyes. jenos eyesmile would be an answer enough for jaemin. as he pecked jeno on the lips again.  
“you sure did.” jeno mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading <3 , i haven't proof read it yet so ye twitter: bananatictacs


End file.
